To get to work each morning, Jessica takes a scooter 12.25 kilometers and a horse 3.24 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 28.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Jessica travels 15.49 kilometers in total.